


A Christmas Reveal

by Espeones



Series: Spots and Claws [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I should've gave them jackets, Identity Reveal, The babs are cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: A Christmas fic where Ladybug and Chat share a drink and Ladybug decides to ask him what's been bothering her.





	A Christmas Reveal

    The night was filled with warm cheer, the celebration of festive cheer for Christmas’ Eve. Coloured lights of all holiday themes were strung along houses and apartments and lit up Paris like a show. 

 

    Ladybug walked atop of these buildings, slightly chilled from the falling snow; she wrapped the scarf closer to her. Chat Noir strolled by her side, a small jingle of the bell around his neck with each bounce of his step. 

 

    “A fine night don't you think, m’lady?” He grins at her. Their patrol has remained peaceful, which got Ladybug hopeful that neither of them would have to deal with any akuma’s during their holiday break. 

 

    “Yeah, it's really beautiful.” She lets out a small sigh, seeing her breath in a cloud of white air. 

 

    “Not as beautiful as you, bugaboo.” She receives a wink from her green-eyed partner. “Will you grant me the pleasure of sharing a drink?” He bows, gesturing to the open-late café. 

 

    “You flatter me too much, kitty.” She ponders the idea, it was late, she still needs to be up tomorrow to enjoy Christmas with her parents and friends. Although she takes a glance at Chat Noir, and she sees the bright look. She couldn't turn him down, so she decides to indulge him on his wish. 

 

    “Sure thing-” She paused, glancing back when she took a step forward. “I uh don't have any money on me.” 

 

    “Oh, I have that covered.” He flashes the wallet in his hand, surprising her for a brief second. 

 

    “You thought of this ahead of time didn't you?” 

 

    He grins, winking again. “Of course I did.” 

 

    She finds a smile growing on her lips, reluctantly taking his hand with the roll of her eyes. They jumped off the roof and he guided them to the entrance of the café. 

 

    It was fairly empty, only a few people occupied the several tables set up around the place. The atmosphere was warm, partly because the workers were kind. 

 

    There were several heads and eyes that turned to look as they entered. Ladybug realizing she hadn't even released Chat’s hand. Though the realization didn't cause her to act on it. 

 

    “Welcome, what can I get you two of this cheerful night?” The woman at the counter smiles at them in a motherly glow. 

 

    “Hot chocolate, with whip cream for me and m'lady.” Ladybug casts her gaze to the side when the woman chuckles. 

 

   “Coming right up, Chat Noir.” 

 

    She lets Chat bring her to a vacant two seat table. Letting herself relax while they wait for their drinks to be ready. 

 

    “Thank you.” Chat says loud enough for her to hear, making her tilt her head, so he continues; “for letting me take you here.” 

 

    “So it's a date?” She asks, more in teasing tone. Though she isn't surprised when he blinks and nods with a questioning yet sheepish expression. Ladybug turns her head when she hears the sound of a camera flash. 

 

    “Ignore it, bugaboo.” He whispers, “we'll be out of here as soon as we get our drinks.” 

 

    She complies, half expecting the person to upload the photo on the media. Ladybug nods, pushing the thought away. After all, she should enjoy her time with Chat, she doesn't always get the opportunity. 

 

    Chat perks up when his name is called. Standing from the seat opposite to her and goes over to the cashier to pay. 

 

    She stands up when he gestures to the door with the jerk of his head. His tail swaying as she follows him outside. 

 

    “Walk to the Eiffel tower with me?” He asks, holding out one of the drinks for her to take. 

 

    She steps to his side, accepting the drink, then  _ cat _ ches him off guard by linking their arms. 

 

    “Don't just stare, kitty. Let's go.” She tugs him along. Seeing a smile form on his face from the corner of her eye. She hides her own behind her red scarf.

  
  


  * ▪°○°▪•



  
  


    Ladybug and Chat Noir sat upon the edge of (one of the tallest) steel beams that made up the Eiffel tower. Looking down at the lit up city of Paris. 

 

    Her dark blue eyes flickered over to Chat. Her lips pressed in a line for a while before she took a sip of her warm drink. 

 

    There was a problematic situation she had neglected to acknowledge the fact she was 99 per cent sure Chat Noir and Adrien was the same person. 

 

    It was an accident, she didn't want to compromise their identities. Yet, she was almost certain of herself when she had seen Chat go into an alleyway, only a moment after walked out Adrien. 

 

   Her eyes trailed down to her covered hands that rested atop her lap. Guilt ate her from the inside like a worm in an apple. She was not sure if she wanted to bring it up, but his name came out of her lips before she could restrain the thought.

 

    “Chat?”

 

    “Hmm? Yes, m’lady?” 

 

    She glanced over to see his gaze was fixed onto her. “Will you indulge my curiosity for a moment?” 

 

    “What do you have on your mind, my dear bugaboo?” She turns her head off towards the city. Chat Noir brought the cup to his lips, taking a drink from his hot chocolate as he awaited her next words.

 

    “Are… are you Adrien Agreste?”

 

    And there goes the hot chocolate he just drank, choking on the drink for a moment. “I- what…  _ how _ ?” He stammered. 

 

    Ladybug's lips pressed together in a line, swiping glances as Chat wiped away the hot chocolate that was above his upper lip. “It was unintentional I swear… I just…” She looked away,  _ oh dear, here comes the incoherent Marinette _ . 

 

    “When you de-transformed one time… I was going after you to tell you something but um well you went into a dead-end alleyway as Chat and walked out as Adrien so…” She sighs, looking over to him. “I won’t tell anyone though.” As he stares at her, she stares back. From this distance, she could really see how they resembled each other. Similar striking green eyes with almost untamed blonde locks that splayed out in layers.

 

    “I’m not worried, I trust you Ladybug… it’s just, how long did you know?” He sighs, “also are you disappointed?”

 

    Her eyes widen at his words, _he trusts her, oh geez_. She hopes it too dark to see the faint blush on her face. “I um- well I knew for a week or so…? And no! I’m glad actually! _I mean-_ _oh geez_.” She curses herself.

 

    A flash of recognition goes through his eyes for a brief second, and he lets out a breath of relief. “I see… would you tell me who you are?” He grins, not fully in a joking matter, it threw off the atmosphere. “It’s only fair.”

 

    Oh,  _ oh _ . 

 

    “Are-are you sure?” She finally turns away, “I don’t know… you might be disappointed by who I am.” The words were muttered.

 

    “Disappointed? By you? Im _ paw _ sible.” She lets a snort leave her, covering her mouth in slight embarrassment. She was way too relaxed for a situation like this. “Please bugaboo? It’d be the last thing I ask of you from you as a Christmas gift.” His cat ears drop slightly, lower lip out in a pout.

 

    A huff leaves her, fidgeting with the quarter full cup of hot cocoa. “Only if you de-transform first…” She mutters. Although uncertainty plagues her mind, a part of her knew there was no way of getting out of the situation and that she could do this. Her mind was brought back into focus by Chat.

 

    “Only for you, M'lady. After all, you already know who I am under the mask.” Then in a flash, the words had left his mouth without a second thought. “Plagg, claws in.”

 

    His outfit disappeared with a flash of light and was replaced by a simple dress shirt and jeans. Sure enough, it was Adrien, the same Adrien she has been crushing on for a  _ long _ while now. 

 

    “ _ Well _ ?” He smiles reassuringly that sent her stomach up in flips. “Your turn.”

 

    She pursed her lips, “just… close your eyes first.” He complies, eagerly awaiting as he shut his eyes, a small smile present. As though it was wordlessly telling her that she's okay, that she can do it. 

 

    “Tikki… spots off.” Her own eyes closed for a second, feeling a chill run through her and she wondered why Cha- Adrien hadn't complained of the cold. 

 

    Her eyes reopened, while Adrien kept his closed, eager yet oh-so-patient. 

 

_     Maybe… maybe it isn't so bad. _

 

    “Okay, you-you can open them now.” 

 

    Her head is turned to the side, facing forward and away from him because despite the reassurance she felt as though she didn't want to see his initial reaction. Anxiety rippled through her when he hadn't said a thing. Merely staring wide-eyed from the corner of her eye. 

 

    Marinette shifted her weight, “ _ well _ ?”

 

    A gasp left her, her cup falling from her hands though it didn't matter at the very second. Adrien had pulled her into an embrace, causing a muffled squeak from her closed lips.

 

    “Marinette… it's  _ you _ ! It's always been you all this time…” His chest vibrated to correlate with the warm laugh that left him. 

 

    She was expecting a lot of different reactions. This, however, was not one. 

 

    “I- ah, um.” She stumbled over words to express her own feelings, though to say she was happy was a mere understatement at the moment. Because Adrien Agreste was hugging her and never in her life did she feel like she was flying the way she was right now. Even swinging from building to building as Ladybug didn't compare to this. 

 

    “ _ I'm glad too _ .” He whispers, and she finds herself grumbling out contentedly.

 

    “Plagg!” Marinette is surprised to see her kwami fly so fast to hug Adrien's. Rubbing the black cat-like kwami with a large smile. 

 

    Adrien pulled away, and she felt as his arms shivered. “Thank you, Marinette. This was one of the best presents I could've hoped for.” 

 

    “ _ Ahh well, _ it's no problem!” She smiles sheepishly. Pausing when he speaks again.

 

    “Well, there is one more thing, now that I'm sure…” He trails off with a gleam in those green eyes. Marinette’s breath hitches in her throat when he leans closer. “ _ May I _ ?”

 

    “ _ Yes _ .” 

 

    She doesn't register much, she feels Adrien’s breath against her lips before they meet. The single sentence;  _ ‘oh God his lips are really soft’ _ , ran through her mind as though it were on repeat. She kissed back, though it ended almost brief and chaste, yet still heartfelt.

 

    “ _ Blehh _ , you two are disgusting.” Plagg expressed his disgust, earning a smack on the head by Tikki.

 

    “Don't be mean, Plagg!” 

 

    Her face was squished against his collar, knowing well that her face was flushed red. 

 

    “ _ So… _ ” He trails off with a smile in his tone.

 

    “So?” She asks, hesitant to look up. 

 

    She felt a shiver rack through her, now acknowledging how pale her fingers were getting. Adrien noticed too, looking to the kwamis. “Are you both strong enough to get us back?”

 

    “I'd only be able to transform her for about a minute, as you two took your time.”

 

    “Should've come more prepared shouldn’t I?” She laughs awkwardly. 

 

    “I should have too.” He agrees, turning his attention to Plagg. “Well? How about you?” 

 

    “Five minutes tops.” 

 

    He nods, “Alright, let's do it then. Plaggs claws out!” 

 

    Then in an instant, she was scooped up by Adrien-now-Chat Noir. A gasp leaving her as he jumps down the long stone stairway, skipping steps to reach the bottom faster. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, Tikki was hidden in the crook of her own neck. The cold air bit at her skin like tiny pricks of a needle, the little ladybug kwami hid away from the wind that rushed passed them.

 

    Her eyes were half-lidded, watching as buildings passed them in a whirl. 

 

    “Hang on a little longer, my princess. Warmth is near.” She nods, still wishing she had brought a spare jacket to wear over her superhero suit. The chill was making her highly uncomfortable, the inner ladybug in her wishing for more warmth the longer they were outside. 

 

    She tensed as she was slowly put down, right at her balcony. “I suppose this is it for tonight.” She glanced over to Chat, a look of disappointment deep in his green hues. She approached him by the railing, a small smile on her face while Tikki rushed to get inside. 

 

    “You can stay, let your kwami rest for a bit.” Her pale cold hands were held up by Chat’s gloved hands. A small noise leaving her when he steals another kiss from her. 

 

    “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

 

    Marinette grins, “yes, it’s freezing and you may not be able to stay as Chat until you return.” He grins, not like the Adrien grin she sees when he models, something warmer and far more trusting. So she adds, “plus, it’s almost Christmas. I can get some snacks for us in the meanwhile.” 

 

    “That sounds amazing, princess.”


End file.
